Serious Consequences
by Mathra
Summary: Danny continued to beam at him. Remus sighed. ‘I hate to tell you the truth, Danny.’ he said. ‘I’m not gay.’ ‘Oh.’ Danny said. His smile was gone. ‘Not even a little bit?’ Remus shook his head. ‘Not even a little bit.’ SiriusRemus


Author: Mathra

Title: Serious Consequences

Rating: T

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling

Remix of Speranza's and Mia's due South story "The Price of Expedience".

- -

Serious Consequences 

He had waited for the attack to happen for quite some time, but when it actually took place it happened so soon that he was without any chance. He was pressed against the wall and before he could react Lucy had pushed her tongue into his mouth.

While his back was crushed against the cold bricks next to the portrait of the Fat Lady, he desperately tried to escape her searching hands. 'Oh look, a mistletoe!' was all she had said and he had made the mistake of glimpsing at the ceiling. The only thing he remembered afterwards was the blurry feeling of her hands packing his robe, her warm mouth hitting his, her soft breasts squeezing against his chest and his own panic.

'Lucy!' he called and his voice sounded strangely dull over his heart's loud beat. He tried to free himself. 'Lucy, you're much younger than me! And you're in Hufflepuff! Not that there was anything wrong with it… But—ahhh, I think I'm gay!'

Lucy froze and Remus was so relieved he could have fallen to the ground. 'What?' she said and made two steps backwards.

What? Remus rewound the last moments in his head. The kiss, he had tried to himself and then he had announced that—oh. Oh! Lucy still stared at him with big eyes. 'Gay!' Remus repeated, holding to the word like a drowning man. 'Gay like a young girl dancing around a maypole naked!'

Lucy opened her mouth and closed it again. 'Hm, you know, actually that explains a lot—Wait a minute!' She pressed her eyes to small slits.

'Of course I've experimented with girls before.' Remus said quickly.

'Oh.' Lucy said. 'Really---gay?'

'Yes.' Remus flattened his robe and ran his hand through his hair. 'Totally gay. I…ah…I enjoy the contact of men. In a totally gay way!'

'Hm.' Lucy rearranged her hair. 'Well,' she gave a shrug. 'I'll see you around then.' She smiled absently and disappeared behind a corner.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

- -

'I've always thought you were different than Potter, Black and Pettigrew. Now, of course, it's quite plain to me!' Lily stood before him, her arms folded and taping her foot rhythmically on the ground, while Remus sat with an open book at his place in the library.

'I'm not gay, Lily.' Remus said irritated. Carefully he marked the page in his book and closed it.

'It's nothing to be ashamed of! I've kissed a girl once, Patricia Smallsleeve, Black had hexed us, you know…' she continued.

'I'm not gay!' Remus said again and interrupted her flow of words. 'I was just…Und then Lucy… I simply panicked.'

Lily looked at him disbelievingly. 'I don't know,' she said. 'You showed the white feather when she wanted you to show her something else completely. Sounds pretty gay to me!'

'Sounds like completely bollocks to _me_!'

- -

Remus just came out of the library when Professor McGonagall's voice startled him.

'Lupin, wait a minute!' she ordered him and dragged him into the hallway's corner. 'Listen closely to me now. I, ah, I'm obligated by the Ministry of Magic to hand you this pamphlet which deals with the sexual orientation of young men--'

Remus blinked disbelievingly as Professor McGonagall gave him a lilac brochure. 'Ah…'

‚—and explains all about your right of equal treatment. You will be discover that the wizard society is quite sympathetic to this kind of…'

'Professor, this is a mistake. There seems to be a misunderstanding.' Remus babbled. 'Okay, there was this one girl in the holidays, who had a really masculine face, but—'

'Don't think you have to fool me.' Professor McGonagall said sounding as if she was giving a lecture in Transfiguration. 'The headmaster and I know what a difficult time this is for you, but you can count on our support.' Professor McGonagall took a deep breath. 'And if you ever want to talk about your feelings—'

'God, no!' Remus said appalled. He tugged at his tie. 'I mean, thanks, Professor, but that won't be necessary.'

'Thank Merlin!' Professor McGonagall said and breathed a sigh of relief.

'It was a white lie, Professor. I was desperate. Lucy—'

Professor McGonagall's face cleared up. 'Oh. _Oh_. I understand. You wanted to avoid…' She sternly looked at him. 'Well, let's pretend this conversation did never happen.'

Remus nodded fiercely. 'Understood, Professor!'

- -

When Remus entered the Gryffindor common room, Becky, the prefect, didn't even look up, which was quite unusual. Instead of her, Danny from the Quidditch team took his arm and beamed at him.

'Hey, Remus!' he said. 'Welcome to the team! If you ever want to play a round of—', he leered at him and raised his eye brows, '— let me know!'

Danny continued to beam at him. Remus sighed. 'I hate to tell you the truth, Danny.' he said. 'I'm not gay.'

'Oh.' Danny said. His smile was gone. 'Not even a little bit?'

Remus shook his head. 'Not even a little bit.'

- -

Later that night a low cough came from the other side of his curtain. Remus sighed, crawled out from under his warm blanket and drew back one of the curtains surrounding his bed.

Sirius was standing there, his shaggy black hair looked as if he had come right out of bed as well. 'Hey.'

'Sirius, hello.'

'I, ah…' Sirius scratched the back of his head. 'I…I know. I mean, I've heard. What you said, and… is it… is it true, Remus?'

'Actually—', Remus said. He stopped. Sirius watched him closely while he nervously chewed on his lower lip and stepped from one bare foot to the other.

'Yes.' Remus said. 'Yes, it's true.' And he leaned back to let Sirius in.

- -

The End

Review: Good? Bad? Swiss?


End file.
